1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine combustor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a gas turbine power generation plant, in order to reduce emissions of carbon dioxide (CO2) that causes global warming, it has been examined to improve power generation efficiency and use fuel containing hydrogen (hereinafter, hydrogen-containing fuel) as fuel of a gas turbine combustor instead of fossil fuel.
In general, in order to improve power generation efficiency, it is effective to increase an inlet temperature of a turbine (hereinafter, turbine inlet temperature). However, when the turbine inlet temperature is increased, emissions of nitrogen oxide (NOx), which is environmental pollutants, increase. Therefore, it is necessary to reduce the NOx emissions while increasing the turbine inlet temperature.
As a method of reducing the NOx emissions, there is a method of coaxially disposing a fuel jet and a combustion air channel and supplying a jet to a combustion chamber as a coaxial jet with a fuel flow embraced by an air flow (see JP-A-2003-148734, etc.).